criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
A Cold Death
A Cold Death is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as a 9th case of Save The Europe (Season 2), as well the 61st case of the game. It takes place in Scandinavia. Plot After receiving the threat that Finnish President is abducted Priya and the player were about to catch a plane for Helsinki when Maya informed them that president was last seen on the Meetup in Kuopio and that he is kidnapped. After the arrival in the city instead of the president, they found a body of his bodyguard Kaappo Heikkinen, identified by his ID Card who was next to him. First person to be flagged as a suspect was Austin LaVey, a private investigation from the players earlier investigation. On the blank paper the player found was revealed to be a message written with invisible ink who says "If you read this, that means that you follow a wrong lead, back to the Office of the President and be quick, time's ticking!". In the office the player found a picture of the victim and a certain girl Asta Ranta who was revealed as his girlfriend. As well, the list of victim's trusted friends where a politician Niilo Virtanen was marked as the best friend. Katarina autopsied the victim and concluded that the weapon is not a standard gun, precisely, she said that the murder weapon is likely to be a laser gun. Based on the marks on the victim's wrists she concluded that the victim was ties up tightly, meaning the killer knows how to knot. Later on, Priya was furious knowing that the president is somewhere while they need to solve a homicide of a totally different person, before Zeynep called the team to say that President's phone is activated again at the lake. There the player found a set of fingerprints on president's phone who belonged to vice president Ismael Huhtala, but as well that the victim had a very inappropriate conversation with the head of presidential security Hanna Eskola. After the analyses Skye informed the team that car of the president was just dropped by his Safehouse in Kuopio. In his car the player found a wanted post of the victim published by Austin who said that he is assigned to follow and threat political enemies but that his duty isn't to kill. As well the camera recorded a fight between Niilo and the victim. The team recap the case in the capital where Priya got an important message to check the news where a vice president proclaimed himself for a new president and made a direct order about leaving the Europen Union and abolishing the freedom of the press. He said that the victim was too liberal to make a real country. As well, the team found that Asta rejected victim's proposition and that the victim and, as well, that Hanna had an affair with the victim which described as very unprofessional and that she could be fired if someone find about tht affair. After all evidence are gained, the team was ready for another arrest. This time, they arrested vice president for the homicide. He denied but eventually he confessed everything. He said that bodyguard was just a sacrificing sheep, a toy to keep European International Police busy while his people will neutralize the president. He rejected to say anything else and on the trial Judge Andrich sentenced him to life in jail for the murder and masterminding the president's kidnapping. A shortly after the team left courtroom, the player got a call from one of the kidnapper. The Kidnapper said that the team should go to Frozen Lake quickly if they want to see the president again. At the frozen lake, the player found an ice cube and a president inside, who was dead. Next to his body was a CD who recorded a fight between Austin and the president before his kidnapping, but Austin denied that he did anything related to the kidnapping and said that is the team continues to "harass" he would report them to the World Court. Autopsy results showed that the president had stains of oil and then the team back to his car to find the documents who was the whole plan of kidnapping with the leader actor - Ismael Huhtala. He confessed that he kidnapped the president, but that he had an accomplice in the kidnapping and as well said that the player will need to find that person themselves. Tomi and the player back to the presidents office for the last search and found a security camera who showed that the accomplice was no one else than Asta Ranta. Then the team informed the European Commissioner about the death of the president and he said that Merged Nations will take a temporary control over Finland until the elections of the new president comes. When the team back to their Headquarters in Iceland, Maya informed them that the team has an invitation to the heavy metal concert of The Ironers in Sweden. Summary 'Victim' * Kaappo Heikkinen (Found dead in front of the president's Safehouse) 'Murder Weapon' * Laser gun 'Killer' * Ismael Huhtala Suspects ALaVeyC9STE.png|Austin LaVey NVirtanenSTE.png|Niilo Virtanen ARantaSTE.png|Asta Ranta IHuhtalaSTE.png|Ismael Huhtala HEskolaSTE.png|Hanna Eskola Quasi-Suspect(s) ECommisionerSTE.png|European Commissioner Killer's Profile * The Killer eats spicy food. * The Killer knows knots. * The Killer takes energy pills. * The Killer is a man. * The Killer wears crystal necklace. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Safehouse (Clues: Victim's body, ID Card, Broken plastic, Torn paper; Victim identified: Kaappo Heikkinen) *Examine Broken plastic (Result: Visit Card; New Suspect: Austin LaVey) *Examine Torn paper (Result: Blank paper) *Speak with Austin about his visit card on the murder scene (Prerequisite: Visit card restored) *Analyze Blank paper (00:05:00; Attribute: The Killer eats spicy food; New Crime Scene: President's Office) *Investigate President's Office (Prerequisite: Blank paper analyzed; Clues: Faded list, Framed picture) *Examine Faded List (Result: List; New Suspect: Niilo Virtanen) *Examine Framed Picture (Result: New Suspect; New Suspect: Asta Ranta) *Speak with Niilo Virtanen about the victim's list (Prerequisite: List revealed) *Speak with Asta Ranta about her connections with the victim *Autopsy Victim's body (18:00:00; Attribute: The Killer knows knots) *Move on to the next Chapter! (1 star) Chapter 2 *New Crime Scene: Frozen Lake *Investigate Frozen Lake (Clues: Smartphone, Victim's laptop, Pile of rocks) *Examine Smartphone (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints (Result: New Suspect; New Suspect: Ismael Huhtala) *Examine Victim's laptop (Result: Unlocked laptop) *Examine Pile of rocks (Result: Laser Gun) *Question Vice president Huhtala about his fingerprints on the president's phone (Prerequisite: Fingerprints matches; Profile Updated: Ismael eats spicy food) *Analyze Unlocked Laptop (06:00:00; New Suspect: Hanna Eskola) *Speak with Hanna Eskola about her conversation with the victim (Prerequisite: Laptop analyzed; Profile Updated: Hanna eats spicy food and knows knots) *Analyze Laser gun (12:00:00; Murder weapon classified: Laser Gun; Attribute: The Killer takes energy pills; New Crime Scene: President's Car) *Investigate President's Car (Prerequisite: Laser gun analyzed; Clues: Video camera, Faded poster) *Examine Video Camera (Result: Unlocked Camera) *Examine Faded poster (Result: Wanted Poster) *Question Austin why he chased the victim (Prerequisite: Wanted poster recovered; Profile Updated: Austin eats spicy food and knows knots) *Analyze Unlocked Camera (04:00:00) *Interrogate Niilo about the fight (Prerequisite: Unlocked Camera analyzed; Profile Updated: Niilo eats spicy food, knows knots and takes energy pills) *Move on to the next Chapter! Chapter 3 *Demand the answers from vice president Huhtala (Profile Updated: Ismael knows knots and takes energy pills; New Crime Scene: Desk) *Investigate Desk (Prerequisite: Ismael interrogated; Clues: Torn paper, ring boxnote, Claw machine) *Examine Torn paper (Result: Blank message) *Examine the note (Result: Message) *Examine Claw Machine (Result: Tablet) *Question Asta about rejection of proposing (Prerequisite: Message recovered; Profile Updated: Asta takes energy pills) *Question Hanna about the video (Prerequisite: Tablet found; Profile Updated: Hanna takes energy pills) *Analyze Blank message (00:30:00; New Crime Scene: Abandon Cabin) *Investigate Abandon Cabin (Prerequisite: Blank message analyzed; Clues: Dirty kerchief, Locked gun case) *Examine Dirty kerchief (Result: Saliva) *Examine Locked gun case (Result: Opened gun casecrystals) *Analyze Saliva (10:00:00; Attribute: The Killer is a man) *Analyze purple crystals (15:00:00; Attribute: The Killer wears crystal necklace) *Arrest The Killer, NOW! *Move on to the Peace of Ice 2! (1 star) Peace of Ice 2 *Investigate Frozen Lake (Clues: Victim's body, broken CD; Victim identified) *Examine Broken CD (Result. CD) *Analyze CD (12:00:00) *Autopsy Victim's body (12:00:00) *Speak with Austin about the CD recording (Prerequisite: CD analyzed) *Investigate President's Car (Prerequisite: Victim autopsied; Clues: Locked Box) *Examine Locked box (Result: Torn document) *Examine Torn document (Result: Document) *Analyze Document (06:00:00) *Demand the truth from Ismael (Prerequisite: Document analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate President's Cabinet (Prerequisite: Ismael interrogated; Result: Security camera) *Examine Security Camera (Result: Unlocked Security Camera) *Analyze Security Camera (03:00:00) *Arrest Asta for the accomplice in the kidnapping and murder of the president (Prerequisite: Security Camera analyzed; Reward: 20 000 coins) *Inform European Commissioner about the status of Finland's president (Prerequisite: Asta arrested; Reward: President's Suit) *Move on to the next Case! Navigation Category:Criminal Case (Diego Diaz) Category:Save The Europe (DD) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Scandinavia (STE)